Heroes Adventures ep 1: The Coronation
by hero101
Summary: Me, and Drago goes to Naboo to host a Coronation when Team Rocket tries to ruin it. and what is a Message of Merlin from Disney ask of Me? Find out on Heroes Adventures


**Hello. This Story will be about a Boy, and a Bakugan that goes on a Epic Journey throughout the Universe**

 **Stay Tune, and Your watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

 _Long Ago in the Past of Bayview. Cards rain all over the World. Then the Children starts playing a Game called: "Bakugan". In the Sphere Form of the Bakugan are Living beings from Vestroia with Abilities, and Cards._

 _Dan Kuso, and his Partner: Drago faced many Evil Bad Guys in the Past with the Help of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Until the Incident on the Boat of Dan, and Drago. Drago fled his World to a Place of Vista Verda of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H with a Second Partner: Red Hulk._

 _For a Awhile Drago stayed as S.H.I.E.L.D, and Team Rocket got in the Way. Drago has Evolve to a Heroic Dragonoid, and defeats Team Rocket while saying his Good Bye to Red Hulk._

 _At the Year of 2016, Drago is in a Bucket of Bakugans when a Boy name: Richard Serpa. A friend that Drago has once remember as a Helix Dragonoid. Richard has Travel to Dimensions before Dragon enters The Boy's World._

 _Today. Richard, and Drago are off on a Journey to every World, and defend them from those who do Harm._

 _This is: **"Richard's Adventures"**_

* * *

Republic Venator Flagship: Enterprise, December 24, 2017

In this Timeline, I am the King of a Grand Republic Kingdom in a War with the Empire of The Imperials, Separatist, First Order, and Skynet. Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Commander Cody are on My Flagship too.

Obi-Wan was checking on Anakin, only for Admiral Yularen into View, "Admiral, Hows the Search for the New Skynet Battleship?" said Obi-Wan. "There is no sign of the Battleship after it disappear in the Ryloth System" said the Admiral. "Good, I'll have the Enterprise to the Naboo System on the Coronation Tonight,... and Wake Up the Young King" said Obiwan.

Drago and I were Sleeping in My Room from a Day of Patrol Duty in the Bridge. Then Artoo comes in the Room. Artoo: **"Wake Up, Richard"**. "(Yawn), Not now Artoo" I said as I went back to sleep.

Artoo insist with a Electric Taser, Artoo: **"Okay, You ask for It"**. The Droid shocked Me in the Back, "AAH!" I said as I accidentally smack Drago from the Desk. "WHOA!" said Drago as He was flying off balance as He regains it.

Artoo was just standing Laughing at Me, "That's It, You Little Sqiud!" I said as I got Up and Artoo goes out of the Room and runs away Fast. "Richard, Hold Up. Your in your PJs,... Ah, Man" said Drago as He follows.

On the Bridge. Obi-Wan was on the Holo-Map as Artoo comes in Fast as I got in the Room to put Artoo out of My Misery. But Obi-Wan stops Me, "Well Good Morning, Richard. Hows your Sleep?" said Obi-Wan in a Joking way.

"Do You know what Time it is?" I said, "It's 2:00 in the Morning, and You Guys just woke Us up" said Drago as He flies in the Bridge. "Well, we have arrived in Naboo for the Coronation Tonight" said Cody.

I used My Fingers to Clear My eyes, "The Coronation is Today, (Yawn). I'll get dress" I said as I return to My Room from the Bridge. In the Coronation. I have to Wear a Clone Trooper Armor with Jedi Symbols.

At the Hanger I got on My Armor I need to wear for the Coronation. "Isn't this a Great Time, Your Majesty? It is your Honor to be Part of the Coronation of Naboo's Freedom" said Obi-Wan.

"Master Qui-Gon would be Proud of this, Master Kenobi" I said as Obi-Wan looked at Me like I was Anakin as a Kid. "Hey at least your not on Guard Duty, Kid" said Cody as I rolled My Eyes.

As we got on the Gunship, The Clones were getting ready to land. "We're All Ready. Skywalker will meet Us with Senator Amidala" said Cody. "Good, Richard are You-" said Obi-Wan as He sees Me back to Sleep on a Gunship.

"Ha, When He gets tired. Richard always sleep when on Travel" said Drago, "So I've heard" said Obi-Wan as He and Cody looked at the Tired Boy. We got on the Planet in the Palace as Everyone is working for the Coronation.

The Gunship landed as I now got My energy and Awake I am. The Gunship Doors open for We got out and was greeted by Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. "Hello, Your Excellency. Welcome back to Naboo" said Padme.

"It good to be back, Senator. Should we continue with the Coronation?" I said as She leads Us the Big Out-Door Patio with Decorations. "I've seen this before. It looked like the Veterans Day Parade" said Drago as He was on My Right Shoulder.

"You said It, Drago" I said as we head to the Patio. Everyone from the City, and the Gungans came for the Coronation of the Naboo free from the Trade Federation, and Honor Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin Tonight. Plus, It's Christmas Time.

I am their see Padme give her speech about the Freedom of Naboo. The Jedi Counsel are there as Well.

"Thank You for Coming here tonight. This is Our 2nd Coronation for the Freedom of Naboo from the Trade Federation Years Ago. If it weren't for the Help of the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jin, Anakin Skywalker, and our Gungan Friends. Naboo would never be Free" She said.

"I would present the Guest of Honor, who is here Tonight: King Richard" Padme said as I get up, and Everyone claps. Then after the Speech, Everyone came down to the Royal Dining Room.

It was a Christmas Feast with Members of the Senate, and the Duchess Satine of Mandalore here too. "Merry Christmas, Your Excelllency" said the Duchess. "And to You too, Your Highness, and a Happy Coronation" I said with a Cup of Purp Juice.

Duchess: "Your Family, and Earth are very Proud for leading the Republic back into the Light. You've helped My Children in Time of Need, and to Republic, and Neutral Worlds with Medical, and Food Supply".

"As am I, Duchess. I'm proud for standing up for Mandalore, and the Neutral Worlds that does not want to be in this War. I respect that" I said as I bow in kind. The Duchess did the same thing.

So then, It was time to watch the Annual Mermaid Water-Bubble Dance. It was the most wonderful thing to see, Mermaids dancing, Hoping from one bubble to another. Then Drago senses Danger from somewhere.

Drago looks around the the Patio "What's wrong, Drago?" I said as Drago then looks up, and sees a Grey, and Blue Box flying towards Him. He can tell it is a Danger, So Drago goes behind Me, and pushed Me out of the Stadium.

Then Box turns to a Blue Energy-Type Net, and Missed the Target. Everyone and the Jedi reacted in Surprised to see the King is Alright, and the Blue Net disappears. "Thanks, Buddy" I said as I got up to see a Group of Guys in Grey Robes on the Front of the Stage.

Padme: "What is going On?!

"Who are You Guys?!" Anakin said after He activates his Lightsaber. The attackers removed the Grey Robes as Drago automatically recognize them, Drago: "No Way!"

* * *

 ** **Jessie:** **Prepare for Trouble! What's going On is Us!

 **James:** And make it Double! Being Us, Is a Plus!

 **Jessie:** To Protect the World from Devastation!

 **James:** To Unite all people within our Nation!

 **Jessie:** To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!

 ** **James:** **To Extend our reach to the Stars Above!

 **Jessie:** It's Jessie!

 **James:** And James!

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

 **Wobbafett:** Wobbafett!

End with a Big R.

* * *

"Team Rocket?! I've should have know you guys would follow Me here" said Drago. "Who's Team Rocket?" said Obi-Wan. Richard: "There a Group of Bad Guys who always take Everything for the Pleasure".

"Wow!, He's smart" said Meowth. "If it's the Same to You, Were taking over this Coronation, Naboo, and get Drago for the Boss is priority One" said Jessie pointing at Drago who is growling at them.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart!" I said as I pull out a Bakugan Field Card, "Field Open!" I said as I flip the Card in front of Team Rocket. But instead of Time stops, and going to a Vestroia Battle Arena.

The Ground begins to shake, "Wha-Wha- Whats happening" said Jessie. Anakin, and Padme hold each other, and the Clones, and Cody are losing their Balance, and are falling on their Butts.

The Whole Coronation Patio is Expanding with more support on the Bottom as the Patio expand. Then the Place turns into a Battle Arena. Everyone in the Patio is starstruck of what is happening.

Richard: "Ready, Drago?", "Ready!" said Drago as He turns into a Ball. I grab it, and Throw It, Richard: "Bakugan Brawl!". Drago rolls down to My Side of the Arena, Richard: "Bakugan Stand!". Drago pops up, and is engulfed in a Fiery Tornado.

Richard: "Rise: Pyrus Heroic Dragonoid!". Drago is now a Dragon of different Body parts: Wings of Neo Drago, Body of Titanium Drago, Arms, and Legs of Blitz Drago, a Tail of Delta Drago, and a Head of Fusion Drago.

Drago is the First Muti-Combined Dragonoid to be Heroic Drago. Drago is Also the Size of Charizard. "This going to be Fun" said Drago crossing his Arms. Jessie: "Our Turn, Pumpkaboo. I need You!", "Go Long, Inkay Too".

Team Rocket brought up Inkay, and Pumpkaboo to battle Drago. Jessie: "Pumpkaboo, Shadowball!". Pumkaboo launches a Dark Energy Ball at Drago. Richard: Dodge It, Quick". Drago jumps up and does a Front-Flip to the Ground.

James: "Inkay, Use Psybeam!". Inkay fires a Light-Blue, and Pink Ring Energy Beam to confused My Drago. "Ability activate:" I said as I use an Ability Card, and throw it to Drago, Richard: "Fire Wall!".

That Card helped Drago avoid the Psybeam by using Fire Wall to block the Attack. But the Wall is just Tempe-Rarely when the Opponent's Turn is Over. "Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed" said Jessie as Her Pokemon spits seeds at Drago when the Fire Wall is about to go down, and trap Drago's Legs.

"Dragon Trasher!" I said as Drago fires a Red Beam to destroy some of the Seeds as some of them land on Cody's Position, and the Vines grab the Clone Commander's Legs.

"Hey!" said Cody struggling to get the Vines off of his Legs. Then Pumpkaboo's Eyes then glow, and that means It can steal energy from the Clones as they get Weak. Richard: "Drago, Use: Plasma Blade to free the Clones!".

Drago's Arms then brings up Red Plasma Sword like the Bey-Movies: Optimus Prime. He jumps as He cuts the Clones free, Carefully. Jessie: "Flying Twerps are Annoying Twerps!".

Jessie: "Pumkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Pumpkaboo does the Shadow Ball again, and is heading towards the Commander. So Drago gets in the Way, and is the One who gets hit.

James: "Alright, Inkay. Tackle!". Inkay charges at Drago, But I have not enough patience left, "Yeah, This is Boring" I said as I pulled out a Special Card: A Fusion-Type Card.

Richard "Fusion Ability:-", To Team Rocket. It cannot be good. Richard: "Victory Charge!". Then Drago starts to glow in 6 Different Color of the Bakugan Attributes: Red/Pyrus, Orange/Subterra, Yellow/Haos, Green/Ventus, Blue/Aquos, and Purple/Darkus.

Cody, and the Clones blocked their Eyes, Even with Helmets with their Arms. Then Drago stand, and stares at Team Rocket, and then hover up to the Air. Then All 6 Bakugan Symbols start come around the Dragonoid.

Jessie: "What is this?!", James: "My Eyes!", Meowth: "Whats happening?!". Team Rocket can see barely, "Victory Charge is a Finishing Move that Only Drago, or any Bakugan that can control All 6 Attributes at Once, But can Only use Once Per Duel,... and Use that Move goes Up to 1000gs" I said with a Funny Grin.

Hearing this made Team Rocket scared as they would run for the Air-Balloon with a Meowth Head on It. Drago then turns into a Tornado of Fire and Charged at them. Team Rocket hugged each other as Drago gets closer.

Team Rocket: "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"= BOOM!

James: "Look Mom, I'm Flying!", Meowth: "We just got Whooped by the Same Dragon from Vista Verda,... How Embarrassing!", Wobbafett: Inkay, and Pumpkaboo are spinning of Dizziness, "Wobba", Jessie: "THIS ISN"T OVER!".

Team Rocket: **"We're Blasting Off Again!",** Pumpkaboo: **"Pumpkaboo!",** Inkay: **"Inaky!",** Wobbafett: **"Wob-bafett!"**. They disappear with a Star Gleam.

The Arena turns back into a Coronation Site, and Everyone cheers for Saving the Coronation, and they think It's part of the Show. So Me, and Drago bowed as Part of the Act. After the Coronation was Done.

We all Go Home It's back to the Enterprise. "That was Interesting for this Team Rocket to just Be There" said Obi-Wan as He is walking with a Almost-Drained Commander Cody. "Well it looked Real to Me, That Thing almost drained My Energy" He said a bit Tired.

"Your not the Only One, Commander" said Drago as He remembers being drained on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, and Almost Died, If It weren't for Team Rocket. Then we were about to get on the Gunship when I saw something of a Man in a Black Robe walking by, and Leaving a Silver Orb.

I went there and pick it up. But when I look up, He was not there. I walked back to the Gunship, and the Ship left. I was now staring back to the Silver Orb, and the Markings remind Me of something.

It looked like that Map Orb that Jim Hawkins once had back on Treasure Planet. So I remember how to Open It like Jim did, Drago got in the Way. "So what does it do?" He said staring at the Orb.

"That what I'm gonna find out" I said as I star at the Map. Later Drago, and I are in our Room again going to Sleep. But I can't because of the Map I have in My Hand. I have no choice but to open it with, or without distractions.

Drago wakes up slowly as He sees My playing with the Orb, "Richard, What are You doing with that-(Whoosh)" Drago stops when Blue Particles from the Silver Orb came out. The Map is opening a Dimensional Map of the Universes I have been to.

Drago was amazed, Drago: "What is This". The Door opens with Anakin walking in with a Pad, "Richard, The Senate wants to-" said the Jedi as He sees what is happening, and drops the Pad.

I notice Anakin in the Room, But I am focused on the Worlds. Why would they be on the Map?. Anakin walks to Drago, Anakin: "Do You know whats going On?", Drago: "Not sure, But when the Kid opens that Orb. This came out".

Soon the World Map turns into a Message of Merlin the Wizard of the Disney Worlds.

* * *

Merlin: "Ho, Ho! Hello My Boy! I take it that You got the Galatic Map. Now Listen carefully Richard,... I need Your Help on a Pickle I have. (Merlin turns to a Oval Window of Maleficent).

You see Maleficent has Her Eyes on the Magic Kigdom for Years, and to get it is the Magic Crystal. And because of the Stupidity of Maleficent's Henchmen, They smashed it into 13 Piece, and are scattered into unknown worlds outside our borders.

I want You to get them back You before Maleficent, and Her followers find them. For You, You can only battle with a Bakugan Partner as You already have Good Luck, Lad".

* * *

Merlin disappear as My Blue, and White Watch I had from Obi-Wan downloads everything from the Map.

Soon the Map is a Dud. Drago. looked at Me, as does Anakin. I had a Choice to do It for the Magic Kingdom of Merlin's.

So I got to the Hanger with a the Black Shadow. A Black, and White T-65 X-Wing. Anakin, and Obi-Wan are there to see Me Off. Drago: "Richard, Do You know where to go First?". "Nope. But I think of something" I said as I fire up the Fighter.

"That helps" said Drago with his Eyes rolled if he was in his Big Drago Form. So the X-Wing takes off. Obi-Wan: 'May the Force be with You. Always". The 2 Jedi soon sees the Hero, and the Bakugan on an Epic Quest to save the Great Magic Kingdom from the Evil Maleficent.

* * *

To read more Heroes Adventures or other books. Got hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
